All in good time
by susanrocks
Summary: Capter 3 up!sorry its short.Chapter 4 coming soon-will be longer please R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS:I do not own any of these characters or locations,I am purely writing this for fun.I am not making any money from this..BLAH BLAH BLAH (You already know this stuff!)  
  
Featuring: Susan Lewis Abby Lockhart John Trueman Carter III Kerry Weaver Luka Kovac And all the rest.  
  
This fic has some references to rape and a characters recollection of violence is quite well.violent.It also has some strong language so I'm going to rate it "R" to be safe.  
  
Please read and reply and all constructive critiscism is welcomed with open arms!  
  
Slightly Carby but not over the top!  
  
ENJOY,  
  
Love,  
  
Me x (Leanne) 


	2. Wondering,Waiting

It was a normal day, well what you call normal after working countless shifts in the ER. There had been two major traumas today so far and there was still 5 hours left of Abby's shift. Kerry who had been in an unusually good mood that day was about to finish her shift.  
  
  
  
"Abby have you seen Dr.Lewis today she was supposed to start her shift a half hour ago"  
  
"no I haven't seen her"Abby said as she walked over to Kerry, "have you paged her?"  
  
"yeah twice" replied Kerry, offering Abby a cookie from a basket on the desk, Abby took one. "do you want me to call her?" Abby asked between mouthfuls  
  
"Already tried-she isn't answering her cell or her house phone"  
  
Abby shrugged her shoulders and gave Kerry a blank look, "she doesn't normally miss a shift without calling in" Kerry stated  
  
Suddenly Abby remembered, "It could be Alex" immediately clasping her hand to her mouth after she realized what she had said.  
  
"Who?" Kerry asked, Abby giggled, Kerry gave her an evil stare  
  
"Her new boyfriend, well not new exactly-I mean um.oh shit"  
  
"She'll be in deep shit when she comes in" Kerry snarled  
  
"Who's been a naughty cub scout then?" asked Carter interrupting their conversation  
  
Abby bit her lip "Susan-she skipped her shift, I think she's with Alex!" Carter looked puzzled  
  
Kerry looked at her watch "damn"she said half to herself "tell Dr.Lewis when she gets in to phone me, OK" "Yeah, course"Abby shouted after her  
  
"So who's this Alex guy? Carter asked with a cheeky smile  
  
"No-one you know"  
  
"Awwww come on Abby"  
  
"No I'm not telling you and if I was gonna tell someone it wouldn't be YOU" Abby replied playfully  
  
"So you told Weaver instead"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes "I was under pressure AND I'm dead when Susan finds out"  
  
"Better start running then" Carter smirked  
  
Abby punched him playfully  
  
"Some of us have work to do you know" boomed Jerry "and who ate my cookies- it was you wasn't it" he was pointing at Carter  
  
"No it was."Carter looked round, Abby was already halfway down the hall, she turned round and smirked at Carter  
  
"It was your invisible friend was it?" Jerry asked sarcastically  
  
Holding his hands up "yeah Jerry it was me I ate all your cookies" Carter said "Hmph"Jerry sighed as Carter walked away  
  
"Revenge will be mine Abigail Lockhart" he laughed to himself on his way to the lounge. 


	3. Alone

A woman sat cowering, alone in the bedroom of her apartment. Shivering and shaking with fear.  
  
She felt so alone-even though she knew someone was in the next room. She shuddered as she heard movement from the other room and curled up into an even tighter ball. She was terrified; what if he did it again? What if this time he killed her?  
  
There was a crashing sound that she jumped at, she heard her front door open, slam shut and then it was silent.  
  
"Is he gone?" she thought and wondered if she should stay where she was and wait or get some help. She decided on the latter.  
  
Slowly she tried to get up, but the pain in her ribs was too strong. Once the pain had subsided she got up and stumbled at first but made her way into her lounge.  
  
All the lights had been turned off, she let out a small yelp as she touched what was obviously a gash on her forehead. She made her way to the bathroom and fumbled around for the light switch.  
  
The lights clicked on and she suddenly caught her reflection in the mirror- she almost fainted. She could see the gash on her forehead and one of her eyes was so badly bruised that it was swollen shut, her nose was bleeding and she had obviously broken some of her ribs.  
  
She pulled a towel from the rack, soaked it in cold water and held it to her forehead, she looked across over the floor in the lounge and saw her cell phone. She crossed the floor and picked it up  
  
"Damn"she shouted as he realised it was broken,  
  
She looked over and caught sight of the house phone; the cord was cut, she buried her face in her hands and remembered her pager-her last hope.  
  
She saw her pager on the floor along with her bag; she bent down to pick it up trying to ignore the sharp pain that was shooting through her chest.  
  
Wind from an open window blew an ornament off of the windowsill and smashed it, making the woman jump and think her attacker had returned. She looked round the room fearfully until she saw the open window and smashed figurine.  
  
She drew her attention back to her pager, which turned on for about 2 seconds and shut off completely. She threw it onto the floor in anger and desperation. 


End file.
